Soluna
by A.E.Cast
Summary: During a passable summer vacation, Alex Solbin wishes for something different in his boring life. But what he gets is something way out of his league.


_Another day…another day….another day…._

_Same freakin routine. Over and over. _

Alex was in his house, spinning the remaining cereal left in his bowl with his spoon. He looked out the window at the morning sky. Bright grey and a ton of clouds. As usual.

As his watched beeped, he knew it was 9 in the morning. His watch only beeped every hour on the dot.

"Why does my summer have to be a crap fest huh?" He said looking to the sky. As if God was gonna give him and answer. He didn't the other bunches of times. But then again, Alex didn't expect an answer. He never really expected anything special to come from his life. He was above average, that was certain, but he never fit in the genius category of intellect.

He ate the remaining cereal and grabbed his bike lock key from the counter and his I-pod from his upstairs room.

He walked into the garage and was met with a ton of mews.

Sally and Snoopy. The cats. Sally was a Siamese cat that loved to hang around and Snoopy was a black and white tabby that just liked Alex better than everyone else. Well, the reason for that is because Alex gave them more attention than everyone else.

Alex fed them, gave them water in each of their bowls, and grabbed his 6-speed, opened the garage and walked out. The weather wasn't going to get much better than this.

He closed the garage, said bye to the cats and jumped on his bike…

As he walked into XP Bonus the videogame store, he walked into the employees room and changed his outfit to his usual ORG XIII coat and pinned his nameplate on his chest.

XP Bonus was a huge videogame store. Even Japanese imports were here. Imagine a BestBuy for nothing but Videogames and Videogame tech. That was Alex's Job. Something he actualy looked forward to.

He walked to his Desk in "Game Help and Walkthrough." And sat down. Immediately someone came up.

He was kinda burly for a gamer.

_Five bucks says he's here for a sports related game._

"Hay…I need help on my Madden NFL 11."

_He shoots he scores!_

"What exactly do you need help with?" Alex asked.

"Well mister…." He looked at Alex's Nameplate.

"Solbin, I preordered the game and it's suppost to come with extra tokens right? My game doesn't have them."

"Did you bring the disk Sir?"

"Right here." He brought out the case. It looked to be in mint condition. The Disk even had only one very minor scratch.

"OK…I'll get that up for you." He loaded the disk into his CD drive.

He cross checked the CD's IP to the list of pre ordered games. It wasn't on the list.

Alex still gave him the tokens though. He took out the disk and placed it back in the case.

"Next time, just ask for the tokens nicely instead of lying. It'll get you a lot more in return."

The man nodded and walked briskly out…

After a day of helping kids find the latest cheats for DS games or even hacking a game or two, Alex was tired out. As his shift neared the end his last customer appeared. She was a girl. Teen by the looks of her. She had white hip length hair, and stunning bright red eyes.

_Wow…Talk about out of my league._

"_Hi. My names Gabriella Lunestine. I have a problem with this PS2 game. It's an import and I can't understand a single word of it." She placed a blank black case on the desk with the Japanese kanji for "VG World." on it._

"_This may be a tough one. I'm at the end of my shift too…." He said._

"_Tell you what, wait for a couple of minuets and the next guy, Mark will be able to do it."_

"_But…everyone says you're the best hack in the store."_

_Alex blushed._

"_well…not the best…maybe second best…"_

"_Could you please look at it?~ Pretty please?"_

_How could he say no to that?_

"_Ok…I'll take it home with me and translate it. It's not going to be easy though."_

"_Will it be done by tomorrow?" She asked looking Eager._

"_Actualy tonight."_

_She nodded and walked out._

_It was weird, he could've swore she had a loving smile on her face as she turned to leave. Maybe that was just him…_

_Alex parked his bike back in the garage and was greeted with purring and mews._

"_Hay Snoops. How are you today?" He asked the cat, scratching his head._

_Snoopy answered with a mew and a roll of his head._

_Alex entered the house and his watch beeped._

_One o'clock._

_He walked into his room and placed the game into his PS2 with a Japanese convert data extension. He made it himself._

_After a minuet it told him the time it took to convert the game. But seconds after that it was done!_

_Alex was confused._

"_All this trouble for a short game? Geez…"_

_He decided to take a look at this game and he presed the Execute bar with the on screen cursor._

_After a series of code lines a blank screen appeared._

_Then text started writing itself._

"_STATE YOUR NAME….."_

_There were no letters. No cursor. No way to write his name. So how the hell could he do it?_

"_Great…an unfinished game._

"_I ASSURE YOU. THIS IS NOT AN UNFINISHED GAME."_

_What the hell?_

"_Did…did you just hear me? I didn't install a mic into my PS2."_

"_PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME"_

_Alex shrugged…might as well go with new tech. That was his motto._

"_Alex Solbin."_

"_PLEASE STATE DESIRED USERNAME" The screen wrote._

"_Zero." He shrugged as he said this._

"_HELLO ZERO. WE WELCOME YOU TO THE ENDLESS WORLD OF VIDEOGAMES. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY."_

_It was then that he blacked out and hit the floor._


End file.
